


Touchy Subject

by Havokftw



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Frottage, Gay, Kissing, M/M, Non-Consensual Groping, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-18
Updated: 2016-07-18
Packaged: 2018-07-24 17:25:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7516889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Havokftw/pseuds/Havokftw
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On a promotion trip abroad in NYC, Jihoon and Seungcheol share a hotel room. Seungcheol is his usual touchy self. Enter smut.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Touchy Subject

**Author's Note:**

> Pretty sure I have seen pictures of them walking around NYC. Don't really know what they were doing there but I thought, what if this happened! S.Coups is a very touchy feely guy though, this stuff sorta writes itself.

"Hey"

"Yeah"

"Remind me never to share a suitcase with you again" Seungcheol said over his shoulder as he unpacked the last of his belongings into the hotel room drawers. 

"What? Why?! It was your idea in the first place" Jihoon answered curtly. 

"Yeah, but that's because I thought, Hey- Jihoon is small, his clothes will be small and so that must mean he will take up less space in the bag, more space for me" Seungcheol explained. 

"You're a dick" was Jihoon's only reply as he flopped down on the bed next to his belongings. He'd actually been quite moderate with his packing, learning from his past mistakes when sharing a case with Mingyu. If it was an essential item, then you better pack it in your carry on luggage. Mingyu would never live that disaster down. 

"Why do you have to pack so many beauty products anyway, it's not like you need them" Seungcheol added, moving across the room to the small bathroom to brush his teeth. 

"They're toiletries!" He yelled in exasperation "I have to look good when we are promoting abroad, besides they're not all mine. Jeonghan ran out of his space in his bag and I offered to carry them" he finished quickly, realizing Seungcheol wasn't really questioning his packing but sending him an underhanded compliment. 

"He shurgg carrperyy hshsh onnn sthhit" came the gargled reply from the bathroom. 

"What?" Jihoon had been unable to decipher the reply and moved to the bathroom door to check on his roommate. 

Seungcheol had been brushing his teeth, trying to talk around mouth full of foam. He spat out into the sink and repeated himself "He should carry his own shit"

"Hmph, well you can tell him that tomorrow" Jihoon said moving to stand next to Seungcheol at the bathroom counter, searching aimlessly through his toiletries bag for his own toothbrush whilst waiting for the other boy to finish so that he could use the bathroom alone. When it became evident that Seungcheol had no intent on leaving any time soon, Jihoon turned on the tap on the second basin and began preparing himself for bed. 

He was midway through brushing his teeth when Seungcheol moved to stand behind him and a hand grabbed roughly on his right butt cheek. Grunting helplessly through a mouthful of foam as his cheek was physically assaulted he wondered what the hell he was supposed to do now.

His eyes met Seungcheol's in the reflection of the mirror. He’s grinning, probably amped up on something besides a good night’s sleep, some bizarre mix of excitement and jet-lag. For a long moment, they simply stared at each other. This was uncharted territory for them. 

Jihoon wiped his mouth on a nearby towel and stepped out of reach, then did his best to hide his blush as he exited the bathroom, he knew his leaving was little more than a retreat. He was running away.

Seungcheol has been increasingly frustrating as of late. He had always been a hands on guy- in every aspect. Meaning he liked to put his hands on things, people specifically. *Me specifically* Jihoon thought. 

He had witnessed Seungcheol's "hands on approach" with the others, but not to the same proximity or frequency he had with Jihoon. Deliberate touching, stroking, patting, kissing, holding and hugging at some of the most uncalled for moments. I mean, who hugs in a hotel lobby when you're waiting to get checked in? Seungcheol does. 

Was it necessary to have your hand on another persons knee the entire shuttle bus ride to the hotel? Seungcheol obviously thought so. He placed it there the moment he sat down next to Jihoon, even daring to move it up to his thigh when they hit a speed bump. 

It hadn't been necessary for him to hold Jihoon's hand as they walked around the city together as a group. What did he think was going to happen? That Jihoon would bolt into incoming traffic the moment he was freed? That he would get lost in the crowds of Times Square, never to be seen again, never find his was home and be forced to make a living performing as a busker? Maybe- because Seungcheol had held his hand the entire time, even whilst trying to pay for a box of donuts he purchased at a vendor; one hand clutching Jihoons tightly, the other struggling to fish out bills from his pocket.

Jihoon was just thankful that they had made it back to their hotel with neither of them needing the toilet on their excursion this evening. Sengcheol had only released him when they entered their hotel room. Managing to drop his keycard twice in the process of opening the door.

Seungcheol was just goofing around. Being a little tease, probably even testing him a little. Nothing serious. Frowning, he turned to his bed and pushed his remaining possessions onto the floor and climbed in. He had enough work to focus on the following morning and he didn't need to add that kind of thinking to the list. With a sigh, he switched off the bed side lamp closest to him. 

Moments later Seungcheol exited the bathroom, passing by the foot of his bed with a sly grin still covering his face. He chuckled and then the room was dim, a vague sense of frustration crept over Jihoon as he lay there in the darkness.   
..............

As suspected, he didn't sleep at all. Grunting quietly in frustration, Jihoon flopped onto his back to stare up at the ceiling, the bed sheets tangling around his legs. He hadn't caught more than a few hours sleep on the plane and he could feel the exhaustion in his very core, yet he struggled to drift off to sleep. The events of the previous evening rushing through his head making him feel alternately hot and cold. Confusion followed anger; then anger gave away to embarrassment which was closely followed by confusion again. Was he so hard up that a single grope could do this to him? How horny was he? It was almost pathetic. 

Jihoon was startled out of his thoughts by Seungcheol's voice in the darkness. "You awake Ji?" He propped himself on his elbows to look over but couldn't make out the older boys form in the dark. 

"Yeah" he replied. The silence stretched out. Then a rustling of covers and a creak of mattress springs indicating that Seungcheol was getting up from his bed. His own bed dipped as Seungcheol's weight was added to it, and he felt the other boys hands grasping at his form, a knee settling on either side of his waist. There was barely enough light filtering through the thin curtains to see the flash of eyes that looked down at him, the white smile that spread across Seungcheol's face as he leaned down and covered the smaller boy with his body. 

Jihoon opened his mouth, but was gently cut off by the feel of soft lips connecting with his. Seungcheol kissed roughly, hard and invasive-full of teeth and tongue. It was absolutely mind numbing. When shock at the touch and taste of the older boys mouth receded, a strange, new sensation emerged. Jihoon felt hot, almost feverish. Even as he shoved his tongue back against his friends and shuddered at the sudden burn of teeth nibbling at his lower lip, he wondered how anyone could be in a relationship and not want to kiss all the time.

Seungcheol withdrew momentarily to catch his breath and then began again, kissing lower all over Jihoon's jawline and neck. Seungcheol's hand grasping at the thin material of his t-shirt and pushing it up under his arms to allow him access to the skin on Jihoon's chest and waist. A leg was pushed in-between the smaller boys thighs and a delicious pressure was applied, causing Jihoon to arch his back of the bed and whimper in response. 

The availability of oxygen to his brain allowed Jihoon to start thinking more rationally. "No Seung....Seungcheol....sstttt......stop" he managed to say

A wet tongue was on Jihoons neck, then he pulled back and felt him again as he dropped his head down to lick his chest with swiping broad strokes of his tongue. Jihoon whimpered again, trying vainly to make out his form in the dark but could only grasp at Seungcheol's hair as the older boy continued the assault on his chest. The leg between his pushing to applying just the right amount of friction where he needed it so desperately, causing him to gasp and jerk on the bed under Seungcheol. 

"Please," again. "Cheol...." He choked

He heard Seungcheol say his name, in a low drown out growl as he released one nipple from his teeth and moved from one side of his chest to the other. His smooth hands were all over the skin on Jihoon's hips and waist, making him blush and squirm as he fought against the incredible helplessness of being trapped underneath Seungcheol. 

Why was he letting him do this? Somebody should be thinking clearly here and Seungcheol definitely wasn't. Jihoon lifted his upper body off the bed, pushing at Seungcheol's chest. "Cheol, stop, we shouldn't be doing this, somebody could wal"

"It's just you and me here Ji, just you and me" Seungcheol said pressing Jihoon back down into the bed, the hand on him soft but strong, taking hold of Jihoon's and intertwining their fingers as he pressed it into the pillow at the side of his head. The other hand linked around his knee and pulled him down so he was spread open on the bed, with his head barely on his pillow.

Seungcheol situated himself between Jihoon's open thighs and ground down against him, the feeling of the hardness between his legs almost impossible to ignore. He continued to grind down with his movements until they were both clutching at each other and panting. 

"Cheol....urrghhh ....Cheolllee....feels....good" Jihoon squeezed his eyes shut as his focused solely on the feel of the building pressure between his legs, the thrusting of Seungcheol's hips, grinding down rhythmically against him until he could no longer think clearly. 

"Yessss.....Ji.....ahhhh.....good.....gonna.....nhhhh" Seungcheol was panting above him, blunt fingernails digging into the skin on his hips as he thrust down again and again, their clothed erections pressing up tight against each other. 

They came together, Jihoon's lips parting in a silent scream as Senugcheol pushed down once more and stilled, back arching and neck tensing as he moaned. Jihoon could feel the wet release of the other boys erection against the exposed skin of his waist. 

Spent, Seungcheol lowered himself carefully a top the smaller boy, lips searching the others in the dark and they met to kiss once more. Sleep was finally consuming them both after their activity and Jihoon was lulled to sleep by Seungcheol's gentle breathing, as he rested his head next to his. 

They fell asleep like that, their fingers still intertwined.


End file.
